SUMMARYOFTHECOORDINATINGUNITCOMPONENT TheInstituteforClinicalEffectivenessandHealthPolicy(IECS)inBuenosAires,Argentinawill hosttheCoordinatingUnitofSACREN.IECShasextensiveexperienceinmanagement, coordination,administration,financing,anddatamanagementoflarge,multicentricresearch studiesatnational,regional(LatinAmerica),andgloballevel(AsiaandAfrica).IECSwillbein chargeforoveralloperationsandtheexecutionsoftheCoordinatingUnitandthePlanning Unitaims,withthesupportofUPCHandDFCI.DrAdolfoRubinsteinwillbethePIinchargeof thecoordinatingUnit.Forthisplanninggrant,theSteeringCommitteewillbetheprimary decisionmakingbody,whiletheDirectorofSACREN,electedfromoneofthemembersofthe BoardofDirectors,willberesponsiblefortheimplementationofactivities.AScientific AdvisoryboardwillprovideexpertsupportwhileanExternalAdvisoryBoardwillbringadvice andstrategicguidancetoattainthegoalsofthecenterandpromotecommunityengagement Wewillleverageexistingexperienceinweb?basedprojectmanagementandcollaboration toolsaswellasremotecommunicationcapabilitiesofSACRENpartnerstofacilitateface?to? faceandvirtualmeetingstoenhancecommunicationandprojectcoordination.SACRENwill ensureprojectoperationthroughlogisticalsupport,administration,datacollection,anddata storagecapabilities.TheCoordinatingUnit(CU)willalsosupportcollaborativeresearch activitiesthrougheffectivecommunicationandmanagement,leveragingexistingexperiencein web?basedprojectmanagementandcollaborationtoolsaswellasremotecommunication capabilitiestofacilitateface?to?faceandvirtualmeetings,andenhancecommunicationand projectcoordination.ThisUnitwillalsoconductacancerresearchneedsassessmentand establishprioritiesinformedbykeystakeholdersandcommunityengagement,addressing cancerresearchknowledgegapsinSouthAmerica.Finally,theCUwilldefineperformance indicatorsonindividualandorganizationalachievementsandstrategiestoensure sustainability.ThefinaloutputoftheCUwillbetodeliverthestrategicdevelopmentplanto ensurecontinuityandsustainabilityofthecenter.